


Сладких снов

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Тео не помнил, когда последний раз видел сны (не говоря уже о кошмарах).





	Сладких снов

**Author's Note:**

> AU без оборотней, жестокость и описание смертей

Тео шёл поздно ночью. Он петлял по незнакомым узким улочкам, которых едва касался свет фонарей, позволявший, тем не менее, видеть хоть что-то в этой темноте. Впрочем, толку от этого всё равно было мало, и слабые лучи света никак не спасали Тео от падений или ушибов: он постоянно цеплялся ногами за торчавшие балки или разбросанный мусор. Тишину разбавляли лишь ругательства самого Тео и визг редко проносящихся по соседней улице машин, пока с левой стороны не послышались чьи-то шаги.

Обычно Тео был олицетворением смелости, но сейчас звук размеренных шагов словно пробирался ему под кожу, заставляя неосознанно ускориться. Оборачиваться не хотелось совершенно, хотя Тео и уверял себя в том, что всё в полном порядке и остерегаться нечего. Но что-то всё равно подсказывало ему, что нужно двигаться в сторону оживленных улиц. И когда Тео свернул направо, то перед ним оказались старые заброшенные склады, а назад дороги уже не было: кто-то следовал прямо за ним, куда бы он не пошёл, и это уже заставляло нервничать. Тео петлял по лабиринтам складов, то и дело натыкаясь на огромные контейнеры, пройти между которыми было сложно. Особенно учитывая, что его кто-то преследовал – и явно не для того, чтобы спросить время.

В конце концов Тео оказался в тупике: двери, на которые он буквально налетел, оказались заперты. Ручки были обмотаны толстой цепью, и, когда Тео начал бессмысленные попытки открыть дверь, кто-то схватил его за плечо, резко развернул и с силой толкнул к стене. В ушах зазвенело от удара головой о бетонную поверхность, а в глазах заплясали мошки. Тео попытался отпихнуть незнакомца или пнуть его ногой, но его тело будто парализовало. Он был прижат к стене, а его горло сдавливали ладонью, лишая кислорода.

Лица незнакомца было не разглядеть: тот стоял в тени, и просачивавшийся сквозь мутные окошки свет от уличного фонаря освещал только его ноги. Тео видел лишь белый металлический браслет на руке незнакомца и слышал приглушённый, будто через толщу воды, противный голос.

– А ведь ты заслуживаешь более мучительной смерти за всё, что ты сделал, Рейкен, – насмехался незнакомец, вытягивая руку и поднимая Тео выше. Тео болтался в воздухе, ладонь на его горле сжималась всё сильнее, кислорода практически не осталось, и Тео почувствовал, что сейчас задохнётся. Глаза его закрылись, тело дёрнулось в конвульсиях, и Тео потерял сознание.

***

Тео сидел на кровати и жадно хватал ртом воздух, по его спине стекал холодный пот, а перед глазами плыло. Он не помнил, когда последний раз видел сны, не говоря уже о кошмарах. И, по правде говоря, сейчас Тео вообще не был уверен, что это был сон. Он встал и на ватных ногах направился в ванную: ему не помешало бы умыться, да и хотелось убедиться, что произошедшее всё-таки не было реальностью.

Холодная вода помогла Тео немного привести себя в чувство, а зеркало успокоило его, отразив на своей поверхности чистую, без ссадин и синяков, шею. Хотя до конца это не утешало: такие вещи просто так не снятся.

Это можно было бы рассмотреть как предупреждение или принять за плохой знак, если бы Тео верил в подобное. Это могло быть показателем проблем со здоровьем. А могло и не значить ровным счётом ничего: нужно было просто меньше смотреть фильмы ужасов перед сном, и тогда воображение не стало бы подкидывать ему такие сцены по ночам.

Но Тео напрягал тот факт, что, сколько он себя помнил, ему никогда ничего не снилось. А ещё его настораживала произнесённая во сне фраза. Тео прекрасно понимал, о чём шла речь, и это пугало.

И не зря: через несколько дней ему приснился ещё один кошмар.

***

Он убегал от кого-то по бесконечным коридорам большого бизнес-центра. Несколько раз ему приходилось спускаться на несколько этажей ниже. Когда он наконец оказался на первом этаже, все двери там оказались закрыты. Он направился в подвал, в надежде на подземную парковку, через которую можно было бы выйти, но вместо этого очутился в помещении, похожем на заброшенную больницу. Всюду были пустые кушетки, по обе стороны от него были коридоры с палатами, стойки для капельниц были расставлены в хаотичном порядке и то и дело оказывались на пути, мешая пробегать мимо них.

Тео никогда не отличался удачливостью, но сейчас ему не везло особенно: он запнулся об ножку одной из стоек и врезался в двери, в которые упирался коридор. Он открыл их, думая, что они просто отделяют одно отделение от другого, но оказалось, что это было не так. Он попал в комнату, посередине которой стоял операционный стол, а рядом с ним находился медицинский столик с множеством инструментов. Тео обернулся в поисках ещё одной двери и с ужасом застыл, глядя на своего преследователя: единственная дверь в помещении теперь была за его спиной. Тео оказался в ловушке. Загнанный злым и голодным волком маленький кролик.

– Ты всё равно отсюда не выберешься, – знакомый голос звучал отчётливее, чем в первом кошмаре, и был всё таким же противным. – Ты будешь умирать здесь раз за разом, и каждый раз разными способами.

Незнакомец подошёл ближе, заставив Тео пятиться к стене. Тот внимательно следил за действиями незнакомца, обдумывая возможные пути для побега. Можно было бы взять какой-нибудь медицинский инструмент для защиты и атаки или просто что-нибудь тяжёлое, чтобы вырубить незнакомца. Но пока Тео раздумывал, что лучше выбрать, незнакомец схватил скальпель со столика и кинулся на него.

Незнакомец толкнул его, и, не удержав равновесия, Тео упал рядом с операционным столом. Он попробовал встать, облокотившись о него, и это было его ошибкой: незнакомец воспользовался ситуацией и пырнул его лезвием в живот. Он с садистской улыбкой на лице проворачивал скальпель в ране, причиняя всё больше боли и явно получая от этого удовольствие. Кровь впитывалась в одежду Тео и капала на пол с противным звуком.

– Это лишь малая часть того, что тебя ждёт, – продолжал усмехаться незнакомец, отойдя на несколько шагов назад, видимо, чтобы оглядеть своё «творение».

Последним, что Тео запомнил, было то, как он сплёвывал кровь, прижимая руку к ране.

***

– Тео Рейкен, я веду лекции не для того, чтобы Вы на них спали, – мисс Джонс трясла его за плечо, явно пытаясь разбудить.

Тео поднял голову с парты и не сразу понял, где он находится. В ушах шумело, а из носа что-то текло. Судя по красным пятнам на рубашке и парте, это была кровь.

– Простите, мисс Джонс, – тихо произнёс Тео, осторожно вставая с места. – Мне нужно в медпункт.

Мисс Джонс чуть отступила, пропуская Тео, а потом вернулась к доске и продолжила вести лекцию. Просить кого-либо проводить его до врача, она, судя по всему, посчитала лишним.

Тео шёл, опираясь одной рукой о стену, а второй держась за голову: она кружилась, а в ушах по-прежнему звенело. Когда он добрался до медпункта и открыл дверь, то, Тео был уверен, он стал белее мела. В кабинете, кроме врача, сидел тот самый незнакомец, убивавший его во снах, и что-то спрашивал у мисс Блэк. Тео тут же закрыл дверь и прислонился к стене в надежде слиться с ней.

Если это снова был сон, то когда Тео успел заснуть? Может, он где-то по дороге в медпункт упал в обморок? Если это была чья-то злая шутка, то это было слишком – да никто и не знал о его кошмарах. Если ему показалось, то его можно поздравить: он сошёл с ума – что, в общем-то, было не удивительно после таких снов. Если это было просто совпадение, то Вселенная явно что-то задумала – и не факт, что это «что-то» было хорошим. В любом случае, лучше было подождать, пока кабинет освободится.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как тот парень вышел, приветливо кивнул Тео и направился в сторону лестницы. Сказать, что Тео опешил, было не сказать ничего. С чего вдруг незнакомому (незнакомому ли?) человеку вздумалось приветствовать его? В простое дружелюбие и радушие Тео просто не верил. А учитывая его кошмары – это напрягало. Тео вздохнул и открыл дверь медпункта.

– Добрый день, мисс Блэк, – поздоровался Тео, присаживаясь напротив врача.

– Привет, Тео, – кивнула она и, едва глянув на него, сразу же потянулась к холодильнику, чтобы взять лёд. Она завернула его в марлю и отдала Тео. – Приложи к переносице.

– Извините? – неловко начал Тео, придерживая компресс рукой. – Этот парень…

– Ты про Лиама? – не отвлекаясь от заполнения каких-то бумажек, спросила мисс Блэк.

Если бы ещё Тео знал его имя. Он вздохнул и решил уточнить:

– Если тот парень, который вышел от Вас несколько минут назад – Лиам, то да.

– На первый взгляд, славный паренёк, – мисс Блэк, мило улыбнувшись, отложила ручку и повернулась к Тео. – Ему 18 и он учится на два курса младше тебя. К сожалению, это всё, что я о нём знаю. Насколько мне известно, он недавно перевёлся к нам.

Тео сделал мысленную заметку и пообещал себе узнать как можно больше об этом загадочном Лиаме.

Когда кровотечение остановилось, Тео соврал мисс Блэк, что он теперь в порядке, полагодарил её и медленным шагом направился домой, хоть у него и оставалась ещё одна пара. Он не был прогульщиком и обычно пропускал лекции только по уважительным причинам, чем заслужил неплохую репутацию среди преподавателей. Поэтому он мог себе позволить пойти сейчас домой. К тому же, чувствовал он себя до сих пор паршиво.

До дома он добрался относительно быстро: автобус пришёл практически сразу (за руль Тео садиться побоялся, а машину он решил забрать на следующий день после занятий), да и пробок в это время ещё не было. Зайдя в свою комнату, он первым делом включил ноутбук и открыл фейсбук. И написал Стайлзу с просьбой узнать о некоем «Лиаме, 18 лет, учится со мной в одном университете», на что получил сто сообщений с шутками. Начиная от «Что, влюбился?» и заканчивая «Из тебя выйдет плохой сталкер, дружище, как ни старайся». Тео устало потёр лицо и тяжело вздохнул. Он и забыл, каким Стайлз может быть невыносимым.

**theo:** Господи, как тебя только Лидия терпит?  
 **sarcasm_boss:** У двух умных людей может быть только полнейшая идиллия в отношениях ;)  
 **sarcasm_boss:** И всё же. С чего вдруг такая неожиданная просьба?  
 **theo:** Он мне слишком кое-кого напоминает, а я не могу понять, кого. И это нервирует.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Тео, мой отец шериф всего лишь Бикон-Хиллз, а не всего штата. А у меня доступа к базам пока нет, хоть я и студент академии ФБР. И ты правда думаешь, что подобное оправдание заставит меня тебе помочь?  
 **theo:** Ты и правда невыносим, Стайлз.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Я знаю. Так что случилось на самом деле?

Тео снова вздохнул и, быстро написав «Позвоню?», потянулся за телефоном, заранее зная, что Стайлз ответит положительно. Придётся потерпеть его идиотский сарказм и шутки, но он выслушает и поможет. На самом деле, Тео был благодарен Стайлзу. Хоть он и вёл себя порой как ребёнок (господи, да как будто кто-то другой в их возрасте не вёл себя так же), в действительности Стайлз всё равно оставался сосредоточенным и внимательным, используя свои шутки скорее как маску, чтобы никто не воспринимал его всерьёз. Это и правда работало, Тео неоднократно видел этому подтверждения. А ещё Тео был уверен, что Стайлз ничего никому не расскажет, если его попросить об этом.

И Тео поделился всем, что происходило с ним последнюю неделю. Начиная с кошмаров (Стайлз выпрашивал абсолютно все подробности) и заканчивая неожиданной встречей с «убийцей» из его снов в реальной жизни.

– Да, чувак, с тобой явно происходит что-то неладное, – заключил Стайлз, выслушав Тео до конца. – Может, спросить у Лидии, что это?

– Сначала я хочу поговорить с этим Лиамом, вдруг он как-то связан с этим? – Тео не сомневался в Лидии и её знаниях, просто он хотел решить это своими силами, насколько это возможно.

– Но для своей же безопасности ты хочешь сначала знать о нём всё, – Стайлз озвучил мысли Тео, заставив его усмехнуться.

– Именно. Так ты поможешь? – не то чтобы Тео не верил в своего друга, но ему, как и любому человеку, хотелось услышать положительный ответ своими ушами.

– Услуги Великого Стайлза Стилински обойдутся Вам очень дорого, Тео Рейкен, – заливистый смех Стайлза заражал хорошим настроением, отвлекая от негативных мыслей. – Я посмотрю, что можно накопать на него.

– Я завидую терпению Лидии, Стайлз, – Тео тоже засмеялся. – Буду ждать, спасибо.

После разговора со Стайлзом на душе стало легче. Тео был уверен, что тот найдёт хоть малую часть информации о Лиаме, которая будет ему полезна.

Но физически Тео всё ещё плохо себя чувствовал, поэтому он решил принять ванну и после этого пойти спать.

***

Он зашёл в уборную, включил воду и выругался, заметив, что забыл взять чистое полотенце. Когда он вернулся обратно, то чуть не упал: вода в ванной была окрашена в кровавый цвет, из крана лилась густая, липкая на ощупь красная жидкость. Тео уже не понимал, где он находился – в реальности или во сне. Голова резко закружилась, тошнота подступала к горлу, и ноги вмиг стали ватными. Тео подошёл к раковине, с опаской включил кран, но в следующую секунду вздохнул с облегчением – отсюда вода лилась чистая и прозрачная. Он умылся ею, в надежде привести себя хотя бы в относительный порядок. Спустя несколько мгновений Тео открыл глаза и понял, что его руки и лицо полностью покрыты кровью. Тошнота с новой силой накатила на него, словно волны разбушевавшегося моря, и его вырвало всё той же кровью.

Тео поднял голову к зеркалу, с ужасом разглядывая своё отражение, а потом заметил приближающуюся тень.

– Ну вот мы и снова встретились, – голос «Лиама» был по-прежнему противным, хотя в жизни он звучал намного мягче (и даже был приятным, Тео слышал тогда у кабинета).

– Да кто ты такой? – Тео не решился повернуться в сторону «Лиама», но выяснить, что вообще происходит, он был обязан.

– Что тебе даст ответ? Разве такой, как ты, имеет право знать личность своего палача? – криво ухмыляясь, тот подходил всё ближе к Тео. – Неужели ты всё ещё надеешься заслужить прощение, Рейкен?

Прощение. Тео усмехнулся и опустил голову, покачивая ею из стороны в сторону. Он никогда даже не пытался простить себя сам, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ждать прощения от кого-то другого. Он знал, что прошлого не вернуть, что он виноват и этого не исправить. Но он продолжал жить и двигаться дальше, несмотря на произошедшее.

– Какой в этом смысл? – он вскинул голову и посмотрел через отражение в глаза «Лиаму». – Это её не вернёт.

«Лиам», явно не ожидавший такого ответа, сорвался с места, схватил Тео за волосы, с силой приложил его лицом о зеркало, разбивая его на осколки, после чего включил воду сильнее, наполняя раковину до краёв. Тео хотел выплюнуть выбитый зуб, но не успел – его окунули головой в красную воду, явно намереваясь убить его. Опять удушение, как неоригинально, подумал Тео, чувствуя, как начинает захлёбываться и терять сознание от нехватки воздуха.

***

Он резко открыл глаза и принял сидячее положение. Голова ужасно болела, на полу под ним была огромная лужа воды, вытекшей из ванной, а из его носа опять шла кровь. Либо Тео поскользнулся и упал, ударившись головой о кафель, либо он просто упал в обморок из-за усталости – он не мог сказать наверняка.

В итоге он отбросил затею с ванной, закрыв перед этим кран, накидав на пол кучу всевозможных тряпок и слив воду. Он пошёл на кухню за льдом, завернул его в тряпичную салфетку и направился к себе в комнату. Приложив холод к переносице, Тео уснул с надеждой, что хотя бы на сегодня кошмары закончились – но он зря надеялся.

На следующий день Тео получил от Стайлза заархивированный файл с оригинальным названием «ягодный маньяк ;)». А следом шло сообщение: «Твой Лиам – абсолютно безобидный ребёнок».

Тео закатил глаза и открыл архив, с самого первого слова внимательно вчитываясь в написанное – это были все сведения о Лиаме, которые Стайлз смог найти.

**theo:** Спасибо, Стайлз. С меня причитается.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** С тебя встреча с Лиамом в эти выходные – мне интересно, каким он вырос. Ты видел? Это тот самый Лиам с соседнего дома, который вечно за тобой бегал.  
 **theo:** Видел. И это всё только усложняет.  
 **theo:** В смысле «в эти выходные»? Стайлз?  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Хэй, чувак, то, что он из твоего прошлого – не значит, что он будет говорить об _этом_. Я вообще не уверен, что он об этом помнит. Ему было 6 лет, Тео.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** В прямом. Мы с Лидией всё равно собирались тебя навестить.  
 **theo:** Даже если ты прав, то как ты себе представляешь эти твои посиделки? Я не избавился от своих кошмаров, где Лиам играет главную роль и постоянно меня убивает. Вчера, к слову, он утопил меня в раковине, полной крови. А потом избил бейсбольной битой и поджёг.  
 **theo:** Я буду рад, честно, но давай обойдёмся без вашего общего сеанса психологической помощи? Я хочу разобраться во всём сам.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Твои сны становятся всё красочнее, я смотрю.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Легко. Подходишь к нему, руку на плечо, и такой «эй, Лиам, а я тебя помню, давай ко мне в эти выходные?»  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Мы подумаем.  
 **theo:** И он сразу же сбежит. Спасибо, ты не помогаешь, Стайлз.  
sarcasm_boss: Господи, да просто подойди и поговори с ним. Ты же сам сказал, что вчера он с тобой поздоровался.  
 **theo:** Поговорить с ним – не проблема. Проблема в твоём желании – я не буду приглашать его к себе.  
 **sarcasm_boss:** Ну-ну. ;)

Тео отодвинулся от стола, возвёл глаза к потолку и тяжело вздохнул. Спорить со Стайлзом было бесполезно, это Тео выучил в первую же неделю знакомства с ним.

Он встал, потянулся и пошёл одеваться: от учёбы не убежишь. Тем более, что Лиам должен был быть где-то там, да и машину свою Тео тоже оставил у университета. Когда он приехал, до пары оставалось всего несколько минут, и Тео решил, что найдёт Лиама во время перерыва, даже если ради этого ему придётся обойти все корпуса. Но необходимость в этом отпала, стоило Тео только зайти в буфет: в него кто-то врезался, толкнув к стене так, что Тео ударился головой и снова потерял сознание.

***

Тео открыл глаза и понял, что лежит в каком-то деревянном коробе, смутно напоминающем гроб. Он попытался встать, но тут же оказался прижат ко дну. «Лиам» сидел на нём, лишая возможности двигаться. Его сумасшедшая улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего (впрочем, сны Тео в принципе не предвещали ничего хорошего), в его глазах был нездоровый блеск, а его наигранно слащавый голос сообщил, что этот раз будет интереснее предыдущих.

«Лиам» вертел в руках взявшийся из ниоткуда молоток, перебрасывал его из одной в другую, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Тео. Он занёс инструмент над головой и с силой ударил по плечу Тео заострённой стороной. Тут же послышался хруст сломанной кости, кровь впиталась в одежду, окрашивая светлую рубашку в насыщенный бордовый цвет, а боль стала невыносимой. Тео сжал зубы. «Лиам» ударил снова – на этот раз в ключицу, ломая тонкую кость на множество кусков. А следующая атака выбила Тео практически весь воздух из лёгких: «Лиам» попал аккурат в рёбра, молотком пересчитывая их, словно играя на ксилофоне. Кровь, вытекавшая из раны, была больше похожа на пену, а до ушей доносился звук чавканья и хлюпанья: заострённая часть кости пробила лёгкое. А потом, с жутким хрустящим звуком, «Лиам» раскрошил Тео правую сторону лобовой кости.

В ушах звенело, и всё, что пытался сказать «Лиам», казалось таким далёким, что Тео даже не старался вслушиваться. Перед глазами плыло, и Тео заметил лишь какое-то большое пятно, надвигавшееся на него, пока не стало совсем темно. Тео подумал, что «Лиам» закрыл гроб, и глухие звуки стали тому доказательством: крышку явно заколачивали. Дышать и так было больно, а теперь и вовсе стало огромной проблемой: воздуха в закрытом пространстве становилось всё меньше и меньше. В итоге Тео просто сдался и закрыл глаза. В конце концов, смертью больше, смертью меньше – какая разница, если это очередной сон.

***

– Тео, да очнись ты уже! – кто-то тряс Тео за плечо и пытался докричаться до него. – Чёрт. Тео, пожалуйста.

Голос был смутно знакомым, но сил открыть глаза и посмотреть, кто это, просто не было. Тео чувствовал, что снова проваливается в темноту. Последним, что он услышал, было чьё-то ругательство. Ему снился очередной кошмар, хуже предыдущих, и Тео понял, что теперь всё будет гораздо более жестоким и изощрённым, чем раньше. Он лишь надеялся, что в скором времени найдёт способ избавиться от этих снов. Выход есть всегда, вопрос только в цене и времени. Но сон внезапно резко изменился – будто кто-то переключил канал на телевизоре, сменяя фильм ужасов на какую-нибудь детскую сказку. Он приобрёл светлые тона, атмосферу тепла и уюта, окутывая Тео ощущением защищённости и спокойствия.

Когда Тео открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой белый потолок, кто-то держал его за руку, а в кабинете тихо играло радио, которое мисс Блэк всегда слушала целыми днями.

– Наконец-то, – тихо вздохнули рядом. Тео перевёл взгляд вправо и увидел Лиама.

– Лиам… – начал Тео, но язык его не слушался, отказываясь издавать хоть что-то внятное. О других частях тела и говорить не приходилось.

Тео хотелось выть от собственного бессилия: таким он себя чувствовал лишь однажды, и воспоминание о _том_ дне приносило лишь боль, вину и разочарование в самом себе.

– Тише, – Лиам помог Тео сесть, и продолжил обеспокоенно глядеть ему в глаза.

– Не смотри на меня так, я же всё-таки не умер, – Тео слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как силы потихоньку возвращаются к нему.

– Ты сейчас про сны или реальность, Тео? – Лиам поджал губы и вдруг стал очень серьёзным.

– Откуда ты… – удивился Тео, уставившись на Лиама.

Тео предположил, что Стайлз всё-таки решил помочь и написал Лиаму, потому что если это было не так, то он боялся даже подумать, откуда Лиам узнал о его кошмарах.

– Ты бормотал во сне, – Лиам отвёл взгляд, вздохнул и продолжил. – Я так надеялся, что это всё было просто злой шуткой моего воображения. Нужно было рассказать тебе об этом ещё пять лет назад.

Теперь Тео точно ничего не понимал.

– О чём ты, Лиам? – Тео отбросил все попытки догадаться о смысле сказанного и спросил напрямую, не зная, чего ожидать.

– Пять лет назад мне приснилась Тара, – начал Лиам, явно стараясь избегать Тео взглядом.

От этих слов Тео стало не по себе. Что там Стайлз говорил? Что Лиам не начнёт говорить на _эту_ тему? Очевидно, Стайлз ошибся. Хотя это было ожидаемо.

– Она сказала, что в двенадцатую годовщину её смерти ты начнёшь видеть сны. Кошмары, в которых я буду избивать тебя до смерти каждый раз, – голос Лиама подрагивал. – Она хотела отомстить и наказать тебя таким образом.

– Допустим, – Тео провёл рукой по лицу. – Но почему ты?

– Чтобы ты боялся ко мне подходить, – Лиам наконец-то посмотрел Тео в глаза. – Она, похоже, рассчитывала, что этими кошмарами заставит тебя избегать меня. И прежде, чем ты спросишь «зачем?», скажу, что по каким-то непонятным причинам я могу влиять на них.

Тео казалось, что ему чего-то недоговаривают, но он решил, что выяснит это позже, когда будет чувствовать себя лучше, и в другой обстановке. Всё же медпункт университета был не лучшим местом для подобных разговоров.

– Так вот почему кошмар резко прекратился, – Тео устало вздохнул. – Давай продолжим где-нибудь не здесь?

– Немного странное приглашение в гости, но я согласен, – Лиам улыбнулся краем губ и протянул руку, явно намереваясь помочь Тео встать.

Тео закатил глаза, но помощь принял, и теперь они вдвоём шли в сторону парковки.

– Ты же не поведешь в таком состоянии? – обеспокоенно спросил Лиам, стоило им подойти к машине Тео.

– Ты предлагаешь повести сам? – Тео удивлённо посмотрел на Лиама и, когда он утвердительно кивнул, протянул ему ключи, а сам обошёл машину и сел на пассажирское сидение. – Буду говорить, где и куда поворачивать.

– Идёт, – согласился Лиам, заводя двигатель.

В салоне стояла неловкая тишина, разбавляемая лишь фразами «тут направо», «а здесь налево». Тео не знал, о чём говорить: прошло пять лет после их последней встречи, а про происходящее сейчас спрашивать не хотелось. Он прокручивал в голове сказанное Лиамом, пытаясь понять, что он упустил. А сам Лиам, как казалось Тео, ждал вопросов, и поэтому молчал.

Когда они подъехали к дому Тео, ему вдруг резко захотелось побиться головой хоть обо что-нибудь: рядом стоял джип Стайлза.

– О, смотри, – Лиам удивлённо уставился вперед, где и стоял джип. – Он похож на тот, который был у Стайлза.

– Лиам, – Тео запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок собственной машины. – Это и есть джип Стайлза. 

– Разве Стайлз учится в этом городе? – спросил Лиам, открывая дверь.

– Нет. Он говорил, что приедет вместе с Лидией навестить меня в эти выходные, но…

– Сегодня ещё только четверг, да, – послышался голос Лидии. – Стайлз проговорился о твоих кошмарах, и я сказала, что его лекции подождут и нам срочно нужно к тебе.

Стайлз стоял у джипа, подняв руки в сдающемся жесте и улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

– Стайлз, ну конечно… – устало произнёс Тео, по очереди обнимая друзей. – Ты не мог иначе, да?

– Лидии невозможно отказать, ты и сам знаешь, – Стайлз виновато потёр шею, а потом перевёл взгляд на Лиама. – Лиам! Ты так вырос.

– А ты так и катаешься на этой развалюхе, – ответил Лиам, подходя ближе.

Тео прекрасно знал, чем всё сейчас могло закончится, и чтобы не слушать в очередной раз, что «детка» Стайлза не развалюха и что она отлично бегает, приобнял всех за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону дома.

– У меня есть вкусный чай и, может, осталась пицца, я не помню, – Тео надеялся, что это сработает и отвлечёт Стайлза, явно уже собравшегося в красках расписывать всю свою любовь к джипу.

– Пицца! – радостно крикнул Стайлз, и ускорил шаг. – Что же ты раньше молчал!

Лидия, глядя на это, лишь покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула.

– Стайлз, мы приехали не ради пиццы, – напомнила она ему, глядя на него с укором, пока Тео открывал дверь.

Точно. Тео осознал, что ему не избежать этого разговора, но это был отличный шанс выяснить всё до конца у Лиама, не задавая при этом вопросов самому: Стайлз спросит всё до того, как сам Тео успеет хоть что-то сформулировать.

И Тео не ошибся: Стайлз с Лидией уточняли те или иные моменты у Лиама, выуживая подробности, так, словно самого Тео не было рядом. Конечно, иногда Лидия спрашивала у него, что именно говорил Лиам из сна, но на этом всё участие Тео в разговоре заканчивалось – он просто не успевал что-либо говорить.

– Значит, Лиаму нужно просто жить с тобой, раз он является твоим спасением от этих кошмаров, – изрёк Стайлз, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана.

Тео и Лиам одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, а после перевели взгляды на Стайлза.

– Да ты шутишь, – сказал Тео. – Как ты это себе вообще представляешь?

– Если я скажу хоть что-то, то меня убьёшь либо ты, либо Лидия, – загадочно улыбаясь и поднимаясь с дивана, ответил Стайлз, после чего помог встать Лидии. – А я ещё пожить хочу.

– Ты всё так же невыносим, Стайлз, – констатировал Лиам, закатывая глаза.

– Он знает, – усмехнулся Тео, тоже вставая, чтобы проводить друзей.

Стайлз, позвав с собой Лиама, направился к джипу, а Лидия осталась у входа в дом и попросила Тео задержаться на несколько минут.

– Стайлз был прав, вам действительно нужно быть рядом как можно больше времени. Особенно когда ты спишь, – начала она, поглядывая в сторону Стайлза. – По крайней мере, первое время.

Тео и сам это понимал, но, во-первых, это было неловко, а во-вторых, он не знал, как это сделать.

– И ещё кое-что. Ты упоминал, что Лиам из сна говорил тебе, что ты не заслуживаешь прощения, так ведь? – Лидия дождалась кивка Тео и продолжила. – Я думаю, что вся суть в этом. Ты не можешь простить себя сам, и поэтому тебе нужен кто-то, кто видел, как утонула Тара, и может подтвердить, что ты не смог её спасти. Кто-то, кто не считает тебя виноватым в этом.

– Но ведь Стайлз тоже… – тихо сказал Тео, но его тут же перебили:

– И при этом, этот «кто-то» должен испытывать к тебе тёплые чувства, – улыбнулась Лидия и на прощание обняла Тео. – Будь осторожен, ладно? Если что – мы всегда поможем.

Тео пытался осознать только что услышанное, на автомате отвечая на объятия подруги.

– Я знаю. Спасибо, Лидия.

– Эй, вы там скоро? – крикнул Стайлз, облокотившись на капот джипа.

– Уже идём, – ответила Лидия, спускаясь по ступенькам. Тео шёл следом, обдумывая, как лучше предложить Лиаму временно пожить у него.

Попрощавшись с друзьями, Тео с Лиамом остались на улице, смотря вслед уезжающему голубому джипу.

– Лиам? – потирая шею, начал Тео. – Я хотел у тебя спросить, ты…

– Я согласен, – тут же перебил Лиам, переводя взгляд на Тео. – Но у меня много вещей.

Тео улыбнулся. Большое количество чужой одежды в шкафу, учебники первого курса на столе, надувной матрас на полу в комнате, вторая зубная щётка в ванной и кружка с супергероями в мойке – не такая уж и большая цена за спокойную жизнь и сладкие сны.

***

Прошло две недели с того дня, как Лиам переехал к Тео, и с тех пор его перестали мучить кошмары. Он сидел в гостиной на диване, пролистывая очередной сайт в поисках нужной для презентации информации, когда Лиам зашёл в комнату с двумя кружками горячего шоколада.

– Немного странно жить с человеком, который тебе нравился в детстве, – неловким голосом произнёс Лиам, присаживаясь рядом и ставя кружки на стол.

Тео вспомнил слова Лидии и ухмыльнулся.

– А сейчас? – Тео посмотрел в сторону Лиама, внимательно следя за любым изменением на его лице.

Лиам удивлённо моргнул и тут же смущённо отвернулся. Слегка покрасневшие кончики его ушей были самым явным ответом, какой только мог быть.


End file.
